sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RP Log: Hindsight is 20/20
Observation Deck -- V2SD Nemesis ' ' The observation deck grants the best views of any position aboard the Nemesis - less useful perhaps than the Bridge, but the vast tanctonium bubble is unimpeded by databanks, control consoles and sensor stations. The majestic grey hull of the star destroyer stretches away into the distance, towers of her turbolaser batteries forming regimented lines with a pleasing symmetry. The room of choice for all manner of functions, the space is routinely adapted to service the needs of the moment. ' ' ' -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- ' => Loreck ' ' Obvious exits: ' Corridor tarboard leads to Crew Quarters -- V2SD Nemesis.' The Observation Deck is abuzz with activity - naval ratings carry large tables and fine furnishings from the ship's storage, ornamenting the chamber for some manner of formal occasion under the direction of petty officers. Lord Thel's comings and goings are not the routine business of those aboard the Nemesis - though the senior officers appear to see enough of him to speak of him with familiar respect if not warmth. Though he stands amidst the men, he is also undeniably apart from them, gazing out into the vast void of space. Lieutenant Hawkins has been summoned - asked for by name. The door to the turbolift slides open with a slight his, behind it stands the formidable form of 1LT Loreck Hawkins. His blaster rifle is in is carrier on his back and his helmet is cradled under his arm. He is unsure of why he was summoned by Lord Thel, but advances confidently from the elevator. His hair is slick with sweat, having been called up during the middle of a training exercise in one of the ship's bays, always trying to find a way to make his men better and keep them in shape, even when embarked. He strides through the deck, dodging the activity along his way, finally nearing Lord Thel, he snaps to attention and says with excellent military bearing, "Lieutenant Hawkins reporting as ordered, my lord." "What do you see, Lieutenant?" Aldus' voice holds a silky texture and a deep, rich resonance - the caped figure remaining quite motionless but for the smallest turn of his head, panning slowly from port to starboard and back again. Loreck 's eyes shift from side to side, then focus on the expanse of space outside the view port. He ponders for a moment and then says an answer he thinks will please, "A universe of opportunity, in need of strict guidance of the Empire my lord...." he cuts his answer short, not wanting to waste the time of someone so superior to him with his meandering thoughts. Thel's footing shifts, the hard heel of his boot clicking on the deck as he turns two-thirds of the way toward Loreck - looking the stormtrooper up and down from the corner of his eye. The arms unfold, a small silver pocket watch drawn from his belt its finely crafted hinge popping open as he examines the face. "Try again, Lieutenant." he bids in a patient, even tone. Loreck looks out the viewport for another moment, pondering, still standing at attention, "Endless blackness of the void of space sir in need of conquering." He shifts slightly in his plate armor, "I' m not sure exactly what you're referring to beyond that." his eyes look forward out into the expanse as a patrol of 4 TIE fighters banks by the viewport. The watch closes with a soft click of precision engineering. "The second regiment of the two-hundred-and-third will soon be commencing drills for urban combat against a combined force of well-trained regular soldiers and citizen militia..." Thel expounds. "...the first regiment will be drilling for dense forest and mountain combat against an entrenched military resistance." The watch returned to his pocket, Aldus' intense gaze turns to hold Loreck squarely. "Do you know what this means?" Loreck raises an eyebrow, "That we're preparing for war, as always, my lord...my platoon will be ready to support." he shifts his weight slightly, tiring of standing at attention. "Where are we training to attack my lord?" "You studied the Caspian Annexation Campaign while at Carida?" the high lord enquires, newly freed hand makes a small, dismissive gesture with two fingers. "At ease. Refresh your memory when you leave, in either event." "I will not make the same mistakes Rellik did - he expected a swift victory against the Caspian people and the Empire suffered for his lack of vision." Thel nods toward a long table being erected, several component tables laid end to end and secured with sturdy bolts, spirit levels used to ensure their proper alignments as if this itself were a work of architectural importance. "The Democratic Union has violated its treaty with the Empire and has for years been supplying arms to the Rebel Alliance. This cannot continue and so an opportunity to correct the errors of the past presents itself." Loreck shifts his stance to stand at ease, one arm behind his back, the other still cradling his helmet. He nods intently, "Yes, I vaguely remember that my lord...and this cannot be allowed my lord. We will teach them the consequences of aiding the chaos of the rebels. What are your plans for this operation my lord?" he pauses for a moment and then grins slightly, "Scorched earth?" before quickly regaining his bearing and losing all emotion in his face. He continues to gaze out the view port as he speaks with the most ranking man on the ship. "The obstinance of the Caspians continues to exceed all estimation." Thel expresses with a note of disdain. "Rellik's error was to believe that with their army subdued, the people would kneel. Their will to fight must first be taken from them, or they will resist us to the last man." eyes note the blood-thirsty grin and there is for a near imperceptible moment a smirk passes over Thel's lips like a shadow. "A blockade fleet is assembling. We shall turn the Caspians' love of democracy against them - present the truth of their government's misdeeds, contrary to their will. As their hunger grows, so too will their anger." Loreck grins slightly, "Yes my lord, this cannot be allowed to stand...are you hoping that the people will rise up against the government and we can bring the new one into the fold?" he continues to stare out the view port, not making eye contact with his superior, "My platoon will be ready to carry out whatever is necessary, my lord...whatever is necessary." he says ominously, knowing that sometimes the undesirable must be done to win a war. "I believe that the Caspian people can be made to see their leaders as traitors." Thel is careful to establish his own meaning. "Particularly if we expose their excesses. This is the weakness of democracy - corruption, deceit, indecision. All the things that brought down the Old Republic." As if choreographed, a thick red banner unfurls above the high table, its massive white starburst dominating the setting. "The Empire is well rid of them." Thel starts toward the turbolift, gesturing for Loreck to follow. "You will choose eight men." he instructs. "You will lead them in support of Agent Cooper to obtain physical proof of these illicit shipments. It is vital that you remain undetected. Can you accomplish this task, Lieutenant?" Loreck snaps to attention and begins to follow closely behind Lord Thel, "Of course sir, I assume we will be given appropriate clothing to avoid detection? Our stark white armor isn't very inconspicuous...Where will we be looking for said evidence?" he asks curiously. "Naturally." Thel exclaims as they reach the turbolift, the doors snapping open with a brisk, sharp hiss of compressed air. "Agent Cooper is securing the details, I would expect that you will need to infiltrate a starport warehouse, or perhaps a freighter directly - you will assist him in any way that he requires but tactical command of the mission falls to you. I will hold you /personally responsible/ for its success, Lieutenant. And reward you commensurately." A gloved hand gestures to the waiting elevator. "Dismissed." Loreck nods and says, "I will begin preparing my men immediately sir, you won't be disappointed."